LukeyBear's solar activity
This article displays LukeyBear's current solar activity for his YouTube channel. You can check it out by clicking on this URL: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBoxI9oCNNFMx4zYi4EcLVQ. The criteria for measuring a solar flare from this small star is complex, '''so it has its own separate page. Go to Criteria for LukeyBear's solar activity. For example, the YouTube song "Despacito" produced an '''X1.7 MILLION+ solar flare! C flares are 50% increases, M flares are 100% increases, and X flares are 2x increases (from now on every 2x bigger the solar flare is, the increase is 2x, for example, an X4 flare is an 8x increase.) However, we don't know that a solar flare happened until 2 days later because the stations are still processing the flare intensity. LAST UPDATE: JUNE 8, 2018 (SOLAR FLARE CHANCES IS FOR JUNE 7, 2018) Current activity The current activity and overall probabilities are measured in 7 day watch time averages. The analytics are from 2 days ago (so it takes one day for a CME or coronal mass ejection to hit earth) Waterslide Sunspot '''(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmNjRVke2gc) Complexity: '''Beta-Gamma Wow! This sunspot region is a beast, with the solar cycle itself being named after this sunspot! According to the watch time data, it is STILL gaining power. Also, a solar flare (and possibly a CME) happened on June 7. Stay tuned! FLARE CHANCES: DAY 1 '''C: 90% M: 40% X: 10% '''DAY 2 '''C: 30% M: 10% X: 1% '''DAY 3 '''C: 25% M: 5% X: 1% '''Sunspots near the far side Sunspots are "near the far side" when the sunspot faced Earth 7 days ago. Intro Sunspot '''(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aku7qngrPWo) Complexity: '''Alpha This region is now basically dead, despite being on the front page of the sun. Yet, the only way for a sunspot (video) to die is if the video is deleted. Also, it did have a solar flare on June 7. FLARE CHANCES: DAY 1 '''C: 5% M: 1% X: 1% '''DAY 2 '''C: 0% M: 0% X: 0% '''DAY 3 C: 0% M: 0% X: 0% Mining Sunspot '''(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfF5r-zl4k0) Complexity: '''Beta This region unexpectedly had all heck break loose right before it rotated to the far side! On June 7, it had a big flare, possibly M1.0+. It has just been processed that day, and information is now available. FLARE CHANCES: DAY 1 '''C: 95% M: 70% X: 15% '''DAY 2 '''C: 20% M: 5% X: 1% '''DAY 3 C: 0% M: 0% X: 0% Sunspots at the far side Sunspots reach the far side and don't have a chance of having a solar flare when the sunspot faced Earth 9 days ago. None yet Overall activity Here is the overall percentage of solar flares happening. Note: This includes very weak sunspot regions that still contribute a lot to the "Others" section. DAY 1 '''C: 99% M: 85% X: 25% '''DAY 2 '''C: 55% M: 15% X: 1% '''DAY 3 '''C: 35% M: 5% X: 1% '''EXTENDED: 'DAYS 4-7 '''C: 30% M: 5% X: 1% '''WEEK 2: '''C: 35% M: 5% X: 1% '''WEEK 3: '''C: 45% M: 10% X: 1% ''Extremes (as of June 4, 2018) Biggest solar flares M1.9 flare on June 1, 2018 (Mining Sunspot) M1.8 flare on May 31, 2018 (Intro Sunspot) Highest background fluxes ''Note: ''The background flux is represented as, for example 5:25 (5 minutes and 25 seconds) and usually measured as the highest in the solar cycle so far (increases of solar activity that last from a few weeks to many months) 0:20 - June 1-4, 2018 (A0.03) 0:06 - May 31, 2018 (A0.01) Category:LukeyBear's pages